


Когда мои друзья со мной...

by Anny_Shredder



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Shredder/pseuds/Anny_Shredder
Summary: Она не могла его вернуть. Силы Зан-Нарона больше не было, а ее собственные оказались сильно истощены борьбой с ним и восстановлением кристалла. И вложив всю себя в попытку исправить содеянное, уже почти падая от изнеможения, Эйприл с отчаянием понимала: она не успевает. И не могла сделать с этим ничего...





	Когда мои друзья со мной...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ABC TMNT II: Out Of The Ooze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564859) by [This_world_of_beautiful_monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_world_of_beautiful_monsters/pseuds/This_world_of_beautiful_monsters). 



Она не могла его вернуть. Одна лишь тень мысли об этом заставила задохнуться от ужаса и бессильного гнева, и Эйприл сожгла ее в себе, едва ощутив. Ни за что. Только не сейчас, не после всего уже свершенного. Не с ним. Донни, самый добрый и заботливый, бесконечно преданный, единственный, кто до последнего верил в нее. Он меньше всех на свете заслуживал закончить вот так. От ее руки… Девушка сдавленно всхлипнула — и почти сразу же отвесила себе мысленную затрещину. Пальцы еще сильнее впились в острые грани кристалла, уже не чувствуя ни боли, ни выступившей из-под ногтей крови. И пусть, пусть. Главное — успеть перехватить незримые глазу атомы, некогда составлявшие Донателло, суметь собрать их вновь воедино. Вернуть его миру и братьям — какую бы цену ни пришлось заплатить.

Но их было слишком много. Она видела их внутренним взором — те, что успела уловить в сеть своего духа, и те, что помалу рассеивались по городу. И последних было значительно больше. Сотни, тысячи, миллионы светящихся искр… Эйприл видела каждую из них, издевательски медленно гаснущую вдали, тянулась к каждой щупальцами растянутого до предела разума. И не успевала. Силы Зан-Нарона больше не было, а ее собственные оказались сильно истощены борьбой с ним и восстановлением кристалла. Эйприл чувствовала, что вот-вот рухнет от перенапряжения. Хотя бы несколько секунд передышки, несколько глотков насыщенного озоном воздуха… но тогда будет слишком поздно. Для Донни, для его братьев, которых она так неосторожно обнадежила. Для всего и вся.

— Чего она так долго? — Рафаэль настороженно сощурился на еле различимый в бурной ночи хрупкий силуэт в черном костюме. С трудом переборол себя и разжал напряженные пальцы на рукояти сая. Но взгляда не отвел. Панцирь, слишком недавно Эйприл была сущим исчадием ада… точно ли уже была? Ведь кристалл, разбитый в борьбе с чудовищем, она все-таки восстановила. Ради Донни, да — но вдруг в нем еще осталась крупица дьявольской силы, частица души чудовища? Сможет ли она сладить с ним, если вдруг да… захочет ли?

— Чувак, это не так-то легко, — Кейси осторожно коснулся плеча друга. — В нас наверняка до хрена этих самых атомов, поди их все собери. Донни точно знал сколько, — с неожиданной тоской заключил он.

— И он точно знал бы, что делать, если вдруг не получится, — добавил Микеланджело. Капельки прошедшего дождя поблескивали на зеленых щеках в отблесках фонарей, подозрительно похожие на слезы. Но руку с рукояти кусаригамы младший из черепах, обыкновенно рассеянный и беспечный, не убрал. Кейси отметил это про себя также. Эта ночь чертовски повлияла на них всех, проявив, как через негатив, глубоко сокрытое… страшное. Он никогда не забудет превратившуюся в мегеру Эйприл — по ее собственному глупому упрямству, да; но и друзей, уже готовых принести ее в жертву, не пытаясь спасти, — тоже. Смогут ли они смотреть в глаза друг другу завтра наутро? И все ли смогут?

Леонардо не говорил ничего. Спрятав в ножны оружие, он тем не менее сам, весь — от мокрых кончиков банданы до выщербин на панцире — казался им. Он медленно обводил взглядом братьев и друзей, и те почему-то не решались приблизиться к нему, хотя движения были плавными, а взгляд — сосредоточенно-спокойным. Обманчиво-спокойным… И они чувствовали это, кто панцирем, кто загривком.

Что-то пошло не так. Что именно и насколько — узнать было неоткуда, как, впрочем, и сказать наверняка: никто не смел прерывать сосредоточения Эйприл — это могло стоить жизни и увечья Донателло. Но Леонардо знал, чувствовал наитием, немного удивляясь про себя слепоте остальных. Ведь это так явственно читалось в сведенной судорогой напряжения неестественной позе Эйприл, в болезненно искривленных чертах, да даже в том, как надолго все это затянулось. Он видел, что колени девушки дрожали, готовые подогнуться, а лицо мертвенно побледнело. Казалось, она вот-вот потеряет сознание, и тогда все пойдет прахом… но как помочь? Что он может сделать, не навредив еще хуже?

Леонардо отчаянным взглядом обвел братьев и Кейси. Ни один не заметил: их собственные были прикованы к Эйприл, почти равно напряженно-настороженные, чуть напуганные. Леонардо стиснул кулаки. Он не мог их судить — но почти наверняка это отчуждение чувствовала и Эйприл. И была один на один в отчаянной борьбе за Донни, в своей вине, своем отчаянии. Одна против всех…

Не задумываясь более, не замечая удивленных лиц, Леонардо шагнул к Эйприл, остановился за спиной. Ладони легли на продрогшие худенькие плечи, в черном комбинезоне кажущиеся особенно хрупкими. Заботливо обхватили, словно пытаясь согреть.

— Shi haana ta to isshoni i masu* — проговорил он негромко за миг до этого, словно предупреждая. И ощутив, как дрогнувшие было плечи Эйприл немного расслабились, вполголоса начал читать мантру, которой научил его Сплинтер.

Да, наверняка мантр было множество, на разные случаи жизни свои. И конкретно эта могла и не помочь, но Лео не знал иных. И произносил ее так, как иные читают молитву — в попытке вместить и передать искреннее чувство, поддержать слабо теплящийся огонек брата или друга. Ведь именно так, кажется, подействовала она в прошлый раз, когда помогла ему освободить себя и братьев от яда? Лео не помнил точно — но отчаянно надеялся, что это так. И что его вера поможет поддержать слабнущие силы Эйприл, хотя бы чуть-чуть и ненадолго.

Он не знал, что ощутила, осознав его рядом с собой, Эйприл — мог лишь догадываться по тому, как немного ослабило хватку напряжение в ее теле, выровнялось дыхание. И уж подавно не мог видеть себя со стороны, глазами ошеломленных братьев — как его ладони загорелись еле различимым, возможно, даже невидимым простому глазу, голубоватым свечением, слившимся с беловатой аурой Эйприл.

Первым понял задуманное им Майки — не разумом, скорее инстинктивно, как обычно. И отреагировал так же спонтанно: обхватил сзади панцирь старшего брата, делясь с ним своим теплом. А уже клонящуюся Эйприл подхватил, кажется, Рафаэль… а может, Кейси… или же они оба, Леонардо не слишком вглядывался. Поддержка Эйприл выпила и из него немало сил, перед глазами мутилось. Но главное он рассмотреть сумел: кристалл в ладони Эйприл вспыхнул ярко-белым, словно напитавшись от нее электричеством, и в этой вспышке слабо светящимся силуэтом из голубоватых пылинок проявился Донателло. Целый и невредимый, разве что чуть растерянный и непривычно уязвимый без привычной повязки.

— Донни! — увиденное придало Эйприл сил, и вырвавшись из державших ее рук, девушка повисла на шее черепашки. Тот слегка покачнулся от такого напора, но устоял. Неуверенно обнял Эйприл, словно убеждаясь, что это на самом деле она.

— С возвращением, бро! — Рафаэль ощутимо хлопнул по панцирю брата, другой рукой то ли поддерживая, то ли удерживая его за локоть. Микеланджело же кривовато нацепил на Дона фиолетовую бандану — когда и откуда он успел ее достать, Леонардо не заметил. Да и не особо задумывался.

Донателло растерянно озирался по сторонам, точно не узнавал местность и окружающих. Леонардо встревоженно нахмурился. Кто знает, чем обернулась для брата временная смерть? Немудрено и голоса лишиться, и рассудка впридачу. Он с трудом удержался, чтобы не протянуть руку и не проверить так же: точно ли перед ним настоящий Донателло.

Тот же взглянул на замершую в его объятьях Эйприл, и глаза его наконец прояснились, губы тронула неуверенная улыбка.

— Эйприл… ты вернулась, — он робко пригладил волосы девушки, растрепавшиеся и сбившиеся на глаза. Та, на удивление, дернулась, как от удара, лицо скривилось в гримасе неподдельного страдания.

— Прости, — только и успела выдохнуть она, после чего все же лишилась чувств, обмякла в объятьях Донателло. Леонардо попытался перехватить ее — вдруг брат еще слаб и не удержит или не устоит сам. Но тот, сердито глянув на него, ношу свою не отпустил, наоборот — крепче прижал к себе, повернулся полубоком, защищая.

— Не трогайте ее! — в голосе мелькнули стальные нотки; и не будь на руках брата Эйприл, Леонардо был уверен, тот и шест приготовил бы, на всякий случай. — Это была не она. Эйприл никогда бы не причинила нам вреда.

— Да знаем, — перебил его Рафаэль.- Она же и вернула тебя сюда… с нашей помощью, — он ухмыльнулся на последнем слове.

— Точно-точно, — подхватил Микеланджело, всплеснул руками в своей обычной порывистой манере. — Без нее у нас точно бы не получилось сладить с этим самым… как его там? — он забавно потер затылок, пытаясь вспомнить диковинное имя овладевшего Эйприл демона.

— А как бы ни звали, — вмешался Леонардо, резонно опасаясь, что лишние неприятные воспоминания сейчас точно не к месту. — Сейчас нам лучше вернуться в логово — кажется, снова собирается дождь. И Эйприл не помешает отдохнуть.

Донателло кивнул, поудобнее устроил на руках Эйприл. От помощи братьев вежливо, но решительно отказался, и те не стали настаивать. Чем спорить, лучше подстраховать его на долгом пути до дома — а что он будет долгим, никто не сомневался. После недавнего не совсем обычного сражения все были не в своей тарелке и еще долго будут ощущать последствия его. Не минует это и Эйприл — Леонардо подозревал, что ей достанется больше всех. Пожалуй, он лучше всех мог бы понять ее — да еще Рафаэль, тоже чуть не наворотивший дел под действием мозгового червя. Шок, горечь, мучительная вина и попытки искупить, исправить, порой саморазрушительные — все это более чем знакомо им, а теперь предстоит пройти Эйприл. Заслуженно или нет — другой вопрос, но непоправимого все же не произошло, и это главное. Остальное же рано или поздно закончится, как все-таки настигший их дождь — пока они живы и есть друг у друга.  


**Author's Note:**

> * Shi haana ta to isshoni i masu — Я с тобой (яп.)


End file.
